


朋友

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 做朋友我不甘心做情人，却又少了点缘分两篇文章其实是两个不同的故事，不能混为一谈





	1. 朋友（郑明心视角）

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

林阳在专心致志的摆弄着眼前的相机  
我拿脚戳了戳他的背，他嘟囔了句，我再戳戳他，他就把我的脚夹在了腋下不让我动了  
“阿阳”  
“嗯？”  
“阿阳”  
“干嘛”  
我抽出了自己的脚爬上去趴在他背后“理理我嘛”  
“想干嘛”  
趴在他背上看到他手里的相机，里面是今天早上出去玩的照片  
都说拍照的时候能体现出拍摄者的心情和感情，不过…就算不看，我也知道他对我是什么感情吧  
满腔的情怀在这一刻被点燃，我抱住他的腰开口  
“我爱你”  
我看到他的手放下，心里突然有些害怕  
我听到他叹了口气，把我的手握在手里，然后说了一句我最不想听到的话  
“我们只做朋友不好吗”  
“..为..为什么？”  
“朋友是永远的，爱人却不一定”  
这句话…他说的那么好听，却又那么残忍  
“阿心，我想跟你做一辈子的朋友，不想只做一阵子的情人，你…会明白的吧？”  
明白..明白什么？难道他..不爱我吗..？  
我感觉自己的手有些颤抖，我以为时机已经成熟了，却没想到…他从来没想过要和我在一起  
“早点睡吧”  
他松开我的手，爬进被窝里，背对着我  
我如何能早点睡，今晚是你第一次背对着我睡觉，是不是你也觉得见不得我？  
咬牙忍住眼泪，躺在他身边看着他的背。  
不知道多久，窗外突然响起了欢呼声  
今晚好像是新年啊…可是我怎么一点都不快乐  
手机屏幕亮了，有人发了短信过来，我打开，是kik发过来的短信  
「阿心，新年快乐」  
把手机屏幕关掉，却不能把内心的痛苦也一并关掉  
“你真的只想和我做朋友吗…”我知道他没睡  
良久，我听到他说“…嗯”  
“…好，那就，只做朋友好了”  
他要做朋友，那就做朋友，他不想和我有进一步的发展，那我们就止步于此  
我开始和其他人约会，其实也不知道自己抱着什么样的想法，只知道这样或许才是走出那段感情的办法  
这样很糟，但是很好用  
Kik是个很好的女孩，没有林阳或许我也会和她在一起  
只是因为我和林阳之间闹了些许矛盾，却连累了kik，让她为我们之间的事情买单  
我知道我和林阳之间出了什么事，只是…这都不可言说  
你要做朋友，所以我退下来了，不会…再越界  
或许这段时间很难受，但是也请你不要对我好，不要让我产生任何幻想，你就安安份份的待在朋友的范围内，不要为我的任何事情操心、发声，我一个人可以解决好  
林阳，这样，才是朋友


	2. 朋友（林阳视角）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 做朋友我不甘心  
> 做情人，却又少了点缘分  
> 两篇文章其实是两个不同的故事，不能混为一谈

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“你为什么退圈？”  
我看着大半夜跑过来的人，沉默片刻“先进来吧，喝杯水再说”  
“你为什么退圈？你怎么都不跟我说一声？！”  
我把水递给他“我想了很久了，退圈是我自己的决定，我想要退，我想，做一些我喜欢的工作”  
“你不是也喜欢这份工作吗？你也说这工作很好啊”  
“…那不一样”  
“有什么不一样？！”  
我看着他白皙的脸上，满脸的疑惑，这一年我们两因为工作和他有了女朋友的关系，私底下的联系少了不少，他专注于影视，我专注于综艺，见面的时间是被一缩再缩，算一算，上一次见他，竟然也是两个月前的事情了  
“说话啊！”  
“说什么？”  
他看起来有点生气，也对，这件事我没跟他说过  
“为什么退圈？为什么没有和我商量？！”  
我上前握住他的手，我感受到他身体抖震了抖“怎么了，怕我啊”  
“不是”  
我笑了笑，我想我现在的样子应该也不是他喜欢的那种笑容  
“我不退圈也可以…”我抬头看他，心底那个阴暗面在此时被无限放大“你分手，和我在一起，我不退圈如何？”  
我看到他震惊的表情，我又心软了  
“我开玩笑的”  
“..你不是”  
我松开了手，转身去收拾东西，我准备离开曼谷去国外生活一段时间了  
听到他的话我无奈苦笑，太熟悉的人总归是不太好的，我的话在他那里，他总能听出来其他的意思  
“不是又怎么样呢”我问他“你又能怎么样呢”  
“我们不是说好了吗，还是做朋友最好”  
“那是你认为的，不是我”  
“..别这样…”  
“郑明心，我问过你，要不要和我做情人，你说，你只想和我做好朋友，不想和我做爱人，因为朋友是永远的，爱人却不一定，我以为我能接受这种说法，却发现，原来有点难”  
我叹了口气继续说“你也知道吧，我们好几次的吵架是为了什么，这样有点累，我不想和你变成这样”  
“我们说好的…”  
“是，说好了，可是我反悔了行不行？”  
终归是说出来了，这两年我也忍得很久了，装作不在乎的站在他的身边，作为他最好的朋友存在，一开始我还能满足，可是贪心一日比一日强的时候，我骗不了自己  
“我不想我们总在生气和好又生气又和好的恶循环中度过，我也不想要只做你朋友了，我想要的，你给不了，你想的，我也给不了了”我扫了扫他的浏海“阿心，知己一旦有了别的想法，好像就不能和情人共存了，这世界上，大概鱼与熊掌从来都是不可兼得的”  
我靠近他，给了他一个朋友的拥抱  
“再见了，阿心”


End file.
